general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
A Good Day to Die/Chapter TwoB
Bill Davison grimaced as the truck pulled into the town that his captor's glorified so much. He'd expected some sort of dictatorship, ruled with an iron fist by a military nutjob, like in 28 Days Later, but to the contrary it was something that Bill could comfortably describe as paradise. He could see through the tiny and dusty window opposite him that there were walls, guarded walls, all around the perimeter. There were children playing in the streets with not a care on the world, and playful looking dogs bounding along the cobbles. They all looked up as the truck passed them. Bill simply couldn't express his misery. He'd argued with that Desmond guy, he'd caused them to take his favourite student and shoot her in the face, and all over this. Why on earth had he not wanted to come here? He just wished that Lottie could've lived to see it too. "I guess this isn't as bad as we thought" he sighed as the truck stopped outside a relatively young looking terrace house. "You're right, old man" Desmond replied from the opposite bench. For some reason unknown to Bill, he had chosen to sit in the back of the lorry with the rest of the soldiers and their 'special guests'. He stood up and unlocked the back of the truck, letting the doors swing open. "This is your stop, newbies." "Can we fucking go now asshole?" Tom growled as he rose to his feet. "Why on earth do you want to go?" Desmond asked, almost shocked at Tom's question. "Because you people murdered my fucking girlfriend!" he shouted, before turning to Bill. "And as for you, you fat cu-" "Shut up boy, show him some respect for goodness sakes!" Desmond shouted, grabbing Tom by his collar for added effect. The young man cowered and fell back onto the bench behind him, shivering with fear. "Now, if you people will let me speak, I have an apology to make." He hammered his large fist on the side of the truck three times. "Yaz, bring her round!" he called. Bill's jaw almost dropped as he saw Lottie walk into view. For a moment, he thought she was a ghost, but that was soon disproved when Tom jumped out of the truck and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Lottie..." Bill grinned, overwhelmed with happiness and relief. "You...you're...you're alive!" "Too right I am" she smiled back as she climbed into the back of the truck. She gave Bill a quick hug, and then did the same to Wire and Haley. "Are you guys coming inside the new house?" "I- um...yes..." Bill stammered. He was just gobsmacked. He remembered Lottie screaming for help as that red haired woman dragged her in front of that truck. He remembered the gunshot, the splatter of her head exploding, the blood on the floor. "Wait a second" Tom ordered as he helped Haley down from the truck. "Babes, what the fuck did they do to you?" he asked Lottie. "Nothing, me and Yaz just talked in the front seat until we got here." Lottie replied. "What about the gunshot, and the noise." "Watermelon..." Yaz said with a slight giggle, stifling her odd laugh. It suddenly all made sense to Bill; Desmond had chosen to sit in the back of the truck so that they could keep Lottie separate from her friends, to prevent them from rebelling further. They had given Bill's group a seemingly deadly warning shot, and it had worked. "Well then why the fu-" Tom never finished his sentence. A bullet ripped straight through the back of his head and out of his eye socket, destroying his surviving eye. For a brief second, he seemed to stare at Desmond with eyes that weren't there, before falling to the ground with a sickening thud. "TAKE COVER!" Desmond ordered, immediately dropping to the floor and rolling underneath the truck. The children in the street screamed and ran, the dogs barked and followed, and the Desmond's unit scattered as fast as they could. As usual, Bill was not at all hesitant to follow suit. He grabbed Wire with one hand and Haley with the other; and proceeded to pull them with him across the street and into the nearest house. It was only when he slammed the door behind him that he noticed his empty hands. "Wire? Haley? Where are you?" he panted, but there was silence. A quick glance out of the window confirmed his fears. They were lying next to the truck, dead. He didn't even know if he had tried to help them at all. ----- "Captain Carter, what the hell do we do?!" Lottie asked Desmond. She'd followed him under the truck, not knowing where else to go, and now they were trapped with the enemy slowly approaching. "First thing, my name is Desmond, not Captain bloody Carter. Second thing, take this" he said, handing her his pistol. "If they get close, shoot them." "How do I shoot them?" "Point it, pull the trigger, and hope it kills the fuckers." he replied bluntly. "Crap, they're getting closer than I thought." "We can't see them, how do you know that?" "A good soldier can tell where an enemy is by the sound of his gun. They have very loud guns, and I'm more than just a good soldier." Desmond paused for thought. "I'm gonna make a break for my place" he said, pointing to a house just in front of them." "Bu-" "Yes, I know it's closer to them, but it also has iron bars on the other side of the door." He paused again. "I'll get over there, and when I signal, run to me as fast as you can. Got that?" Lottie was barely able to nod before Desmond rolled out of the car, bounced up onto two legs, and sprinted to the door. He gestured for her to approach, with the open door shielding his back from the attackers. Faced with no other choice, she too rolled out of the car, awkwardly stumbling to her feet and then running to Desmond. She turned into the house and slipped, landing awkwardly on the carpet. She heard a firm click, and looked up to see Desmond securing a metal grate over the door. "That should hold for a while" he sighed, before holding a hand out to her. She grasped it tightly and he hoisted her to her feet. "Upstairs, let's go." Lottie followed him up the staircase, which creaked slightly, and into the first door at the top of the stairs. To her surprise, there was a girl who looked to be only a few years older than her sitting up in a large bed. "Dad, what happened? Who's this kid?" the girl asked. It took Lottie a few moments to figure out who the girl was talking to, but then it hit her. This girl was Desmond's daughter. "Her name's Lottie, she's a pickup. And in case you didn't hear the gunshots, he's here." Desmond told her, in a far softer tone of voice than Lottie had heard him speak so far. "Who? Wait...not Hi-" "Yes, Hinton, he's here on our fucking doorstep. That's why I need you to roll out of bed and..." "You know I can't come dad.." "Laura you're coming" Desmond commanded, though still with his soft voice. It seemed to Lottie that he could be commanding no matter his tone. "You know I can't come" Laura repeated. She grabbed the blanket that was covering her and pulled it away, to reveal her twisted and misshapen legs. "That's right newbie" she said to Lottie as if she knew she was being watched. "I'm a fucking cripple." "Laura don't call yourse-" "Dad, just stop, please. Give me the gun, don't let him get to me." Lottie backed up against the wall anxiously, feeling unnerved by the situation in front of her. "Laura Anne Carter, you are coming with me, no questions. Now roll out of bed, we need ti get going, they'll realise our location soon." Desmond ordered, returning to his military voice. "Dad, don't go all drill sergeant on me, you know as well as I do that we won't be able to lug that thing around." She pointed wheelchair in the corner, though for a moment Lottie thought Laura was talking about her. "I don't care Laura, you're not having my gun. I won't let you within a mile of it." Instinctively, Desmond turned slightly, moving his holster away from the bed. He immediately realised his mistake, but it was too late. Laura rolled onto her side, quickly pulled Desmond's bowie knife from his belt, and with a heavy sigh, thrusted it into her neck. "LAURA!" Desmond screamed. "Laura...why did you do this...why?" Lottie saw Desmond's face sink as his daughter replied with nothing but choking sounds and bleeding. She reached out a hand and gently placed it on his shoulder. "Are you o-" "YOU!" Desmond bellowed, causing Lottie to stagger back in shock. "YOU DID THIS!" Desmond snatched the knife from his daughter's throat, carelessly slitting it even further, and to Lottie's surprise, walked out of the room. Whorver he was angry at, it wasn't her. Seconds after, she heard heard a loud crash, coupled with Desmond's ranting and raving. She looked out of the bedroom door to see that the next door along had been kicked in. As she left Laura's room and approached the other, she saw a horror beyond her wildest nightmares. Strapped to the bed was what looked to be an older man, though the monstrosity seemed to be anything but human, He covered in bloody scrapes and cuts, and both of his hands and one of his legs were missing, with roughly bandaged stumps in their place. His eyes were simply holes, and his ears non-existant. On a desk next to the bed was an array of bloody tools: hacksaws and drills and pliers and much more, all stained red. Standing over the man was Desmond. "YOU DID THIS! YOU KILLED HER!" Desmond screamed as he buried an already bloody meat cleaver into the man's stomach. The man barely winced, as if he was used to the pain. "YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER!" Desmond repeated, each accusation coupled with a hack or a slash, as cheers began to roll down his cheeks. "Desmond!" Lottie shouted, hoping that he would hear her. "Stop!" "You...killed...her..." Desmond sobbed, tears streaming down his face. With a loud grunt, he brought the cleaver down on the man's neck, and then fell to his knees. "Lottie...kid...I'm sorry you had to see that...but he killed my baby girl..." "Desmond...why?" "Becau-" "Oh jesus fuck Des..." Yaz said from the hallway, her voice both solemn and accusing. "What the fuck happened here?" Category:A Good Day to Die Category:A Good Day to Die Issues Category:Issues Category:Katie